Starco non-oneshot
by Satanic-Hex
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story that was requested.


A/n: a couple of people asked me to do a sequel of the starco one shot I wrote, so here it is, please enjoy, and I'm sorry my first fanfic was so short, I rushed it cause it was like 12:40 something and I had school the next day.

I would also like to thank 444timothy and for helping me out with some ideas, THNXS TIMOTHY. I would also like to thank axis24 for doing his best to give me some advice.

THNXS AXIS, AND GO AND CHECK OUT HIS STORY NOTHING COMES EASY, ITS BRILLIANT

Btw I was so late updating since, well,

Assessments

Chores

Regular visits to the hospital -_-

School

Writers block

My novel.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, but the story itself.

A second starco fanfic:

Marco's pov

"Umm, star, why did I have to go shopping with you?" I asked

"Because, I have to buy something for our date." She answered

"So, you didn't want it to be a surprise, to torture me, into wanting to know what you would be wearing?"

"That sounds like a great idea, and also fun, ok Marco, leave, I want it to be a surprise."

"Umm, sure, I guess." Walking out of the woman's clothing store

"Marco, what are you doing in the woman's clothing store?" Jackie asked with, Janna behind her

"Umm, nothing much, I was just helping star find some clothes." I said avoiding telling them, about our date

"So your helping the one, your forever binded with, with shopping?" Janna asked

"Great, I was hoping she was lying about telling you that," I said "oh and give me back my phone, credit card, keys, and my money."

"Aww, your no fun." Janna said

"Damn, you are surprisingly good at stealing." Jackie said

"Yeah I even stole his pants." Janna said holding my pants in her hands

"How did you, JUST GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!" I said, as I started putting my pants on "anyway, I got to go, I have karate practice today."

"Sure bye." Jackie said

"Janna, give me back my shirt." I said as I saw her tuck it under hers

"Aww, take it." She said giving it back to me

"Thank you" I said walking away

Jackie's pov

"Wow, you didn't steal anything this time." I said

"Wanna bet." She said pulling out all of his stuff she first stole

"How did you- when did you-, Never mind." I said "let's just buy the things and go."

"What's wrong, upset he didn't flirt with you, wait, he didn't flirt with you." Janna said like she was suggesting something "maybe he's over you."

"Yeah well even if he wasn't, I don't like him like that, I like him as a friend."

"Sure thing." Janna said

"Well, we better get the stuff." I said walking in to find star struggling to find a dress, she liked "need help?" I asked

"ARGH" she screamed "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT." She said facing us

"Woah alright." I said as I saw Janna looking at some clothes.

"Since when do you care about, clothes?" Star asked

"Just trying to figure out why girls are so obsessed with them." She answered

"That's easy, THEIR ADORABLE!" Star said enthusiastically

"Yeah, like you and Marco, like starco." Janna said

"Great, your shipping them." I said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"WHAT, YOUR GONNA SHIP ME AND MARCO, TO WHERE!" She yelled looking terrified

"We'll explain." I said

Star's pov after explains fandoms and everything

"Wow, I had no idea earth had things like that." I said

"Well Janna is addicted to them, as a matter of fact, she's actually reading a fanfic."

I looked at Janna as she had her eyes glued to the screen of her phone "mewni, to Janna, Janna are you listening?" I asked

"Huh? What?" She asked looking at us

"Finally we got your attention." Jackie said "so we should probably buy the stuff and leave."

"Yeah your right." Janna said "come on." She said pulling Jackie away

"Alright, see ya guys later." I said waving them goodbye as I left the shop, I had decided against buying anything, cause that's a surprise.

Diaz family home Marco's pov

"Hey star, how'd the shopping go?" I asked

"Umm, it was alright." She said "oh and I'm not telling you what I brought."

"Wasn't going to ask, but I was thinking maybe we could go to the movies and more for our date, what do you think?"

"Sounds fun." She said rushing up the stairs.

"That was odd." I said out loud

Ring ring our doorbell went off "Ferguson?" I asked after opening the door

"What, didn't expect me?" He said

"No, no I didn't." I said "what are you doing here?"

"I came to start operation, get you a date for the school dance, in 3 weeks." He said

"Isn't Alfonzo meant to be helping, and I don't need help." I said

"Alfonzo got a date yesterday, and has to prepare, so he couldn't make it." He said "and how are you going to ask Jackie, to the dance?"

"What, you're going to the dance with Jackie?" Star said from the stairs with a look of sadness on her face, then ran up to her room with tears in her eyes

"See what you did ferguson." I said closing the door

"WHAT DID I DO?" He called from the other side of the door

"Go away ferguson, I'll talk to you later." I said then ran up the stairs and found that stars door was locked "star, please open your door.", soon after I saw the door open and saw a star who had been crying.

"YOUR JUST LIKE TOM, YOU CHEATED ON ME." She screamed

I grabbed her shoulders, and look her in the eyes "star, I'm no going to the dance with Jackie,I ,was going to ask you to the dance."

"But ferguson said, that you were going to ask Jackie out." She said looking down

"That's before I fell in love with you, he doesn't know about us, so he presumed it was her I didn't need help with." I said

"How do I know I can believe you." She said looking at me with tears still in her eyes

"That's for you to decide, if you don't want to believe me, you don't have to, but I will never break your heart." I said as I brushed a tear of her face

"I believe you." She said hugging me, crying again

"Thank you." I said hugging back.

"Please, don't become just like Tom." She said with her voice muffled in my chest

"I would never, do anything like that." I said "and, if you still want we can have our date tonight?"

"I would love that." She said giving me a hug "hugs."

"Hugs." I said embracing the hug "so what movie you want to see?"

"Hmm, how's about, 50 shades of grey, I heard that's a good a movie." (A/N: soz, couldn't think of anything else)

"Yeah, we're not watching that."

"Aww, then how about Cinderella?"

"Hmm, sure why not."

"See you tonight, wild boy." She said as she walked up the stairs

"This is gonna be fun." I thought as I went to my room, when I got to my room I saw ferguson sitting there reading stars spell book "FERGUSON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Learning magic." He said calmly

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." I yelled

"Why?" He asked

"I have a date tonight." I said "uhh, I mean, I'm going soon."

"YOU HAVE A DATE?" He yelled surprised,"WHO IS IT, IS IT SOMEONE I KNOW?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." I yelled again

"Dude, who is it?" He asked getting up and grabbing my shoulders.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE DUDE, ILL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW" I yelled

"Fine, just don't go blaming me, if everything goes south" he said walking out of my room

"Thank you, now if don't excuse me I have to go and get ready" I said "oh and please don't follow me"

"Don't worry, I won't" he said smirking evilly "oh and by the way, tell star I totally think you two are perfect for each other"

"You heard?" I asked

"Yep, oh and, I take it your over Jackie?"

"Yes I am" I said

"Ok" he said walking away rubbing his hands evilly

Jackie's pov

"Ferguson, what do you want?" I asked seeing him walk up to me

"I have a favour to ask you, something I think you'll want to know" he said

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"Marco, has a date" he said

"It's about time that he got a date, I just thought he would've asked me" I said

"I want you to follow him, and make sure he doesn't stuff up, think you can do that?" He asked

"I'll try" I said

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/n: I'm planning on doing a another chapter, I just wanted to get this out there, sorry it was so late.


End file.
